Okruszki
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Nie ma pod ręką nic innego do czytania, więc wreszcie sięga po swój modlitewnik. Kiedy otwiera modlitewnik, coś wypada na jej szatę spomiędzy kartek. Wynne patrzy, wybucha śmiechem, zaśmiewa się do łez, a potem nadal się śmieje. Ach, Greagoir, myśli, wcale tak bardzo się nie zmieniłeś. Ale jest już za późno.


_Tłumaczenie dedykowane Filigrance, która tak dzielnie czyta i komentuje moje opka :) Mam nadzieję, że tutaj też Wynne jest sobą._

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Okruszki**

**. . .**

Po komnacie uzdrowień rozchodzi się zapach zwęglonego materiału i spalonej skóry, zapach aż nazbyt znajomy po latach spędzonych w Kręgu. Wynne wzdycha. Tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi magia, zdarzają się wypadki, ale zaklęcia ognia powinny być nauczane na zewnątrz. Albo może ktoś powinien znaleźć sposób, by zachęcić adeptów do większej ostrożności. Pamięta, że sama nie była specjalnie ostrożna, nie zawsze, i maskuje rozbawienie, spoglądając surowo na młodą czarodziejkę, którą właśnie skończyła leczyć. Dziewczyna patrzy na nią z niewinnym, przepraszającym uśmiechem na piegowatej twarzy, ale jej oczy się śmieją.

- Powinnaś być ostrożniejsza, dziecko – napomina Wynne, widząc w dziewczynie odbicie swoich własnych przeszłych błędów.

Od tamtej pory dobrze nauczyła się swojej lekcji, tak jak i większość pozostałych. Gdy jesteś magiem, uczysz się lub giniesz. A czasem nie giniesz, ale to, co z ciebie zostaje, żałuje, że nie jest martwe, tak twierdzą księgi i starsi zaklinacze.

Wynne kręci głową i podchodzi do następnego pacjenta. To jeden z templariuszy, ale w przeciwieństwie do młodej adeptki, która nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu i syczała z bólu, on opiera się o ścianę, bez ruchu, i spokojnie czeka na swoją kolej.

Kiedy Wynne zajmuje się jego oparzeniami, templariusz przez cały czas ma zamknięte oczy. Ale gdy uzdrowienia się kończą, otwiera oczy, patrzy na nią i uśmiecha się.

- Dziękuję… - urywa, zerka na jej szaty i rozpoznaje jej rangę, ale nie nazywa jej magiem.

Nie jest klasycznie przystojny, ale spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu jest życzliwe.

Wynne wielokrotnie słyszała, jak to templariusze są źli, słyszała też to samo o magach. Ale już wystarczająco poznała życie by wiedzieć, że świat nie dzieli się na magów i templariuszy, a po prostu na dobrych i złych ludzi, i że przedstawicieli obu tych gatunków można spotkać w każdej profesji.

- Wynne – odpowiada na jego niezadane pytanie i uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Nie ma za co… - znacząco zawiesza głos.

- Greagoir – mówi templariusz.

Kiedy Wynne odwraca się i idzie zająć się następnym pacjentem, kolejnym templariuszem, czuje na sobie wzrok Greagoira.

Później, wieczorem, kiedy komnaty uzdrowień są już puste i zostaje sama, żeby posprzątać, uśmiecha się do siebie na wspomnienie jego oczu.

. . .

Wynne cichutko wślizguje się do kaplicy, nie chcą zakłócać wieczornych modłów. Kiedy była młodsza, przychodziła tu często i chętnie recytowała modlitwy, ale od tamtego czasu jej więzi z Zakonem rozluźniły się. Ale jej więzi ze Stwórcą pozostały takie same, dlatego nadal przychodzi do kaplicy by znaleźć odrobinę pokoju i pomodlić się, choć teraz modli się własnymi słowami.

Templariusze i siostry znają ją, i pozwalają jej przychodzić tu o każdej porze. Ma swoje ulubione miejsce, w tylnym rzędzie, skąd widzi całą kaplicę, i od jakiegoś czasu zostawia swój modlitewnik na ławce, wiedząc, że nikt go nie zabierze.

Jej modlitewnik jest inny niż pozostałe; zrobiła go sama. W środku są cytaty z jej ulubionych Kantyczek, fragmenty z Pieśni Światła, a także jej własne modlitwy, złożone ze słów, które były najbliższe jej sercu. Są tam też koślawe szkice ziół i niektóre zaklęcia, wszystko, co Wynne uważa w magii za dobre i najczystsze.

Kiedy otwiera modlitewnik, czuje delikatny, słodki zapach. Pomiędzy kartki ktoś włożył sprasowaną, zasuszoną różę. Okruch zewnętrznego świata. Wynne rozgląda się ostrożnie. Po prawej, po przeciwnej stronie kaplicy, także w ostatnim rzędzie, siedzi Greagoir. Ręce ma wzniesione do modlitwy, a głowę pochyloną, ale patrzy na nią i uśmiecha się.

Wynne odpowiada uśmiechem i Gregoir spuszcza wzrok, zawstydzony. Może to tylko złudzenie, wywołane ciepłym światłem w kaplicy, ale Wynne wydaje się, że na jego policzkach dostrzega rumieniec. Właściwie, stwierdza, to urocze. I odkrywa, że w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sądzą jej koledzy, ona także potrafi się rumienić.

. . .

Jest późno i powinna być w łóżku, ale nie może spać. Wie, jak niepostrzeżenie poruszać się po wieży, a templariusze kojarzą ją jako tę dziewczynę, którą codziennie widują w kaplicy, dlatego pozwalają jej wałęsać się do późna.

Wynne zakrada się do kuchni, jedynego miejsca w wieży, które o tej porze jeszcze nie śpi, bo piekarze przygotowują chleb na nadchodzący dzień. Mruczy ciche „Dobry wieczór." i Mara, przysadzista, siwa piekarka, która pracuje w wieży, odkąd tylko Wynne pamięta, uśmiecha się do niej i nalewa jej szklankę ciepłego mleka.

To dziecinny nawyk, ale pomagał Wynne zasypiać, gdy była mała, a także w niezliczone noce, odkąd zostawiła dzieciństwo za sobą. Kiedy siedzi tu, w cieple kuchni, ma wrażenie, że cofa się w czasie do spokojnego, szczęśliwego miejsca.

Mara przegania ją, żeby nie plątała się pod nogami. Wynne posłusznie przenosi się do sąsiedniej izby, gdzie zwykle piekarze i kucharze spożywają posiłki, ale gdzie o tej porze jest pusto.

Wchodzi i zamiera bez ruchu, bo przy stoliku siedzi Greagoir i w najlepsze je ciastka, a widok jest tak absurdalny, że Wynne ledwie powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Ach, robiła dokładnie to samo co on teraz, kiedy była dzieckiem.

Greagoir podnosi wzrok, zaskoczony hałasem, rozpoznaje ją i uśmiecha się. Nie ma na sobie zbroi, a jedynie prostą tunikę i spodnie, i wcale nie wygląda jak templariusz. Wygląda jak zwyczajny młody mężczyzna, odrobinę zagubiony, na pewno nie przystojny, ale z oczami pełnymi życzliwości i och, z tym jego uśmiechem.

- Wszyscy szukamy wytchnienia gdzie tylko możemy, czyż nie? – pyta.

Wynne śmieje się cicho.

- Tak.

Siada obok niego, a nie naprzeciwko, ale zachowuje dystans. Zerka na Greagoira i, uśmiechając się wyzywająco, sięga po ciastko z jego talerza, zanurza je w mleku i bierze kęs.

Greagoir mruga, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na jej zachowanie. Ale za moment także bierze ciastko i robi dokładnie to, co ona przed chwilą. Nawet uśmiecha się podobnie.

- Czyli jednak, wbrew obiegowej opinii, templariusze mają poczucie humoru? – pyta Wynne, drocząc się z nim.

- Niektórzy – pada odpowiedź. – Magowie, jak widzę, również nie są go pozbawieni?

Wynne uśmiecha się.

- Ach, celna riposta.

Greagoir markuje ukłon, na tyle, na ile może zrobić to, siedząc, i Wynne wybucha śmiechem.

Rozmawiają: o codziennym życiu w Kręgu, o swoich przyzwyczajeniach z dzieciństwa, i tym, jak każde z nich wymykało się do kuchni. Greagoir nie jest wcale taki nieśmiały, jaki się wydawał, i Wynne dobrze się bawi w jego towarzystwie.

Po jakimś czasie kończą im się tematy do rozmowy, ale żadne nie chce jeszcze odejść. Greagoir zerka na nią, i z jakiegoś powodu to sprawia, że Wynne się rumieni; jest wdzięczna za półmrok, który pomaga jej to ukryć.

To ona wstaje pierwsza. Posyła mu uśmiech i kieruje się do wyjścia. W progu zatrzymuje się, odwraca się do niego i znów uśmiecha, ale tym razem szczerze, a nie po to, by wywołać odpowiednie wrażenie.

- Bardzo podobała mi się tamta róża.

. . .

Kilka dni później znajduje pomiędzy kartkami modlitewnika kolejną różę. Później liść. Dziko rosnący kwiat, którego nazwy nie zna, a który wygląda jak kiść maleńkich, białych dzwoneczków. Parę ździebeł trawy. Pióro. Garść piasku z brzegów jeziora.

Każdy z tych drobnych prezentów sprawia, że na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, bo każdy z nich jest częścią świata, który dla niej jest niedostępny, a za którym tęskni. Wspomniała o tym Gregoirowi tylko raz.

W ciągu dnia nie mają zbyt wiele okazji do rozmów. Ale czasem spotykają się w kuchni i tam rozmawiają, żartują, śmieją się. A wieczorami widują się w kaplicy.

Jednego z takich wieczorów – kiedy pomiędzy kartkami modlitewnika znalazła błękitną wstążkę – zostaje w kaplicy do późna, czekając, aż pozostali rozejdą się, czy to by udać się na odpoczynek, czy to do swoich obowiązków. Tego wieczoru Wynne nie modli się słowami, ale swoim uśmiechem i tym zabawnym uczuciem, które wypełnia ją ciepłem i sprawia, że jest szczęśliwa. Kiedy wreszcie kaplica pustoszeje, Wynne podchodzi do bocznego ołtarza by zapalić świecę.

Słyszy za sobą ciche kroki. Greagoir zatrzymuje się obok niej, także zapala świecę i umieszcza ją obok tej, którą przed chwilą zapaliła Wynne. Kiedy odwraca się do niej, nie uśmiecha się, a tylko wpatruje się w nią jak oczarowany. Wreszcie unosi rękę i dotyka jej policzka, a spojrzenie ma ciepłe jak płomyki świec.

Kiedy Greagoir nachyla się ku niej, Wynne ma wrażenie, że jego pocałunek to dar od Stwórcy.

. . .

Wynne budzi się na długo przed świtem, kiedy cała wieża jeszcze śpi. Ale ona nie może z powrotem zasnąć.

W końcu wstaje i cicho schodzi na dół, do kuchni; nawet tam o tej porze jest zupełnie pusto. Wynne przywołuje niewielki płomień i rozpala ogień w palenisku, żeby zagotować wodę na herbatkę z rumianku i mięty. I nagle nieruchomieje, gdy wyczuwa, że ktoś ją obserwuje.

Greagoir stoi w progu i uśmiecha się do niej. Wynne rumieni się, świadoma tego, że ma na sobie koszulę nocną, a nie szaty, i ciaśniej owija się szalem.

- Przyniosłem ci coś. – Gregoir podchodzi bliżej i daje jej garść kamyków, wygładzonych przez wodę.

Wynne uśmiecha się.

- Niezwykły prezent – zauważa. – Tak jak i pozostałe.

- Chciałbym pokazać ci świat – mruczy Greagoir, odwracając wzrok.

- Wiem – mówi Wynne miękko.

Siadają przy stole i w milczeniu pogryzają stare ciastka. Greagoir ma brodę pełną okruszków, jak zwykle, więc Wynne podnosi rękę, żeby je strzepnąć. Patrzą sobie w oczy.

Wynne dotyka jego twarzy; Greagoir opiera dłonie na jej talii. Całują się. Greagoir przyciąga ją do siebie. Wynne przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. Jego palce wplątują się w jej włosy. Jej dłoń wślizguje się pod jego tunikę.

Wynne odsuwa się nieco, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Odkryjmy świat razem – szepcze.

Odkrywają. I odkrywają po raz kolejny kilka dni później, w pustym korytarzu, którym nikt nigdy nie chadza. I w następnym tygodniu, w maleńkiej sypialni Greagoira. I jeszcze raz w komnatach uzdrowień, kiedy zostają tam sami.

A wieczorami, gdy Wynne siedzi w kaplicy, nie może zmusić się, by uznać, że to, co robią, jest złe. Sądząc po tym, jak Greagoir uśmiecha się do niej, ilekroć ich spojrzenia się spotykają, on także nie potrafi się zmusić, by tak pomyśleć.

. . .

Nikt o nic nie pyta. To normalne, że takie rzeczy czasem zdarzają się w Kręgu i bardzo rzadko ktokolwiek zadaje pytania. Wynne z kolei nic nie mówi, więc wszyscy zakładają, że miała romans z którymś ze swoich kolegów, magów.

Zaczyna unikać Greagoira, aby nie padły na niego żadne podejrzenia, które mogłyby zniszczyć jego przyszłość jako templariusza. Ale widząc, jak Greagoir czasem na nią patrzy, kiedy spotykają się w kaplicy, Wynne domyśla się, że wolałby, aby nie była aż tak rozsądna. Rzadko teraz rozmawiają, chyba że oficjalnie, o sprawach Kręgu, i stopniowo oddalają się od siebie.

Pod koniec ciąży Wynne jest ciągle głodna, i prawie każdej nocy wymyka się do kuchni. Popija mleko, podjada ciastka i zastanawia się, jaka przyszłość czeka jej dziecko. Wie na pewno, że odbiorą jej syna, ale są chwile, kiedy czuje się nie magiem, a po prostu matką. A mimo to jest zbyt rozsądna, by pozwolić sobie na marzenia, i jedynie cicho mówi do swojego dziecka, opowiada mu historie i nuci kołysanki.

Nie słyszy zbliżających się kroków, nie dopóki Greagoir nie staje za nią, nie pochyla się i nie obejmuje jej. Przez moment Wynne chce się odsunąć, ale w końcu wzdycha lekko i opiera się o niego.

- To chłopiec – mówi cicho.

- Będziemy mieć syna? – pyta Greagoir, zdumiony.

Wynne rozkoszuje się tą chwilą, tonem jego głosu, tym, z jakim uwielbieniem jego dłonie dotykają jej brzucha. Kiedy odwraca się do niego, w jego oczach widzi zadziwienie. Greagoir całuje ją, długo, czule.

Ale kiedy pocałunek się kończy, nie wiedzą, co mówić. Zbyt długo już ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

Greagoir zerka na jej talerz.

- Głodna?

- Bez przerwy – przytakuje Wynne ze śmiechem.

- Czy będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli…? – pyta Greagoir, wskazując na wolne miejsce obok niej.

- Nie. – Przeszkadza jej tylko to, że tak długo czekał, ale nie ma sensu mówić mu tego.

- Zastanawiałaś się na imieniem? – pyta Greagoir cicho.

- Tak. Wiele razy. – Wynne uśmiecha się. – Nie mogę nazwać go Greagoir, prawda? Wszystko by się wydało. – W ten sposób delikatnie próbuje przypomnieć mu o realiach życia w Kręgu.

- Może pozwoliłabyś… Czy mógłbym…

Wynne widzi, jak bardzo jest przejęty, widzi, jak błyszczą mu oczy, i postanawia jednak zlitować się nad nim.

- Tak, możesz wybrać mu imię – pozwala, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Może Rhys? – sugeruje Greagoir cicho.

Do Wynne dociera, że on nie może doczekać się tego dziecka tak samo jak ona. Dotyka jego policzka.

- To dobre imię. – Przyciąga go bliżej i przytula się do niego.

- Dziękuję. – Greagoir obejmuje ją i całuje jej włosy.

- Pod jednym warunkiem.

Greagoir zaczyna się odsuwać, ale Wynne łapie go za rękę.

- Musisz pomóc mi zjeść te ciastka – mówi ze śmiechem.

Greagoir nawet nie robi jej wyrzutów, że w ten sposób sobie z niego zażartowała.

Jedzą, rozmawiają, śmieją się i całują. Na ten jeden wieczór Wynne porzuca rozsądek, i wspólnie z Greagoirem planują przyszłość ich syna.

Greagoir obiecuje opuścić szeregi templariuszy i zostać kowalem, żeby utrzymać rodzinę. Wynne obiecuje zrezygnować z magii i zostać zielarką, żeby mu w tym pomóc. Oboje udają, że wierzą w te obietnice.

. . .

Starszy uzdrowiciel delikatnie podaje Wynne dziecko, a ona, kiedy patrzy na syna, natychmiast zapomina o bólu, pocie, wysiłku i zmęczeniu. Wynne uśmiecha się, czuje, że promienieje szczęściem, nieważne, jak ulotnym. Przez moment świat jest idealny, taki jak powinien, i Wynne musi przypominać sobie, by nie patrzeć na Greagoira, stojącego w drzwiach. Czekającego, by zabrać ich syna gdzieś daleko.

- Już czas – przypomina starszy uzdrowiciel łagodnie. – Z każdą kolejną chwilą będzie ci trudniej.

- Czekajcie! – Wynne tuli syna do piersi. – Rhys. Nazywa się Rhys – mówi wyraźnie, mając nadzieję, że Greagoir to słyszy. Tylko tak może dać mu do zrozumienia, że pamięta, a jednocześnie nie zdradzić ich małej tajemnicy.

Kiedy starszy uzdrowiciel zabiera Rhysa, by go wykąpać, Wynne patrzy na Greagoira. W jego oczach widzi ból.

. . .

Parę miesięcy później, gdy komtur dostaje rozkaz przeniesienia Greagoira do Kręgu w Markham, Wynne zastanawia się, czy wiedzą. Czy domyślili się, pomimo usilnych prób utrzymania całej sprawy w sekrecie.

Nie żałuje. Tęskni za synem i zastanawia się, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby mogła naprawdę być matką, ale jest szczęśliwa, że dana była jej przynajmniej jedna chwila. Nie żałuje także czasu spędzonego z Greagoirem.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy przychodzą rozkazy, oboje spotykają się w kaplicy podczas modłów. Wynne udaje się zebrać tyle siły, by się do niego uśmiechnąć. Greagoir odpowiada uśmiechem, ale jego oczy przepełnia smutek. Wynne czuje w sercu tępy ból, ale jest uzdrowicielką i ból nie jest jej obcy. Wie, że rany z czasem się zagoją.

Greagoir odchodzi następnego dnia, przed świtem, a kiedy Wynne budzi się, jego już nie ma. Przez witrażowe okno widzi jedynie samotną łódkę, sunącą po tafli jeziora. Wynne żałuje, że nie miała czasu się z nim pożegnać.

. . .

Kiedy do wieży przybywa nowy komtur, Wynne ma wrażenie, że powinna być bardziej zdumiona, że powinna czuć coś więcej. Ale, co ciekawe, nie czuje zupełnie niczego, jakby była zawieszona w próżni.

Twarz Greagoira jest starsza, podobnie jak jej własna. Ale jego oczy, dawniej tak życzliwe, teraz są twarde. Już nie jest tamtym templariuszem, którego znała. Tak jak ona już nie jest tamtą maginią.

Gregoir zauważa ją pomiędzy zaklinaczami i na moment jego spojrzenie łagodnieje. To trwa krócej niż myśl, ale przez chwilę jego oczy znów patrzą życzliwie, i Wynne czuje lekkie ukłucie żalu. Nie czekała na niego. Przez jakiś czas tęskniła i rozpaczała, ale potem zostawiła to za sobą. Jakie były szanse, że kiedykolwiek mógłby wrócić? Nikłe, jeśli w ogóle były. Wydawało jej się, że najlepiej będzie zapomnieć, o nim i o ich synu, i z czasem na powrót przyzwyczaiła się do swojego dawnego życia.

Ale teraz, siedząc w kaplicy w złocistym blasku setek świec, Wynne przez moment żałuje, że nie zaczekała. Zabawne, że czuje się prawie jakby nie dochowała mu wierności, skoro przecież niczego mu nie obiecywała ani on jej. Przeniesiono go, a to, co było między nimi, zostało zerwane, koniec, kropka.

Z korytarza dobiega echo kroków, które cichnie przy drzwiach. Kiedy Wynne wstaje, z szelestem szat, i odwraca się, on czeka na nią. Wynne zamiera, niepewna, co zrobić. Ale waha się tylko mgnienie oka.

- Nie czekałam na ciebie – mówi, konwersacyjnym tonem.

Lepiej, żeby dowiedział się tego od niej niż z plotek.

- Nie było żadnego powodu, byś miała czekać – odpowiada Greagoir ze stoickim spokojem; jego twarz jest nieruchoma, ale w jego oczach lśni zrozumienie. – Tak jak nie ma powodu, bym z tego względu szanował cię mniej, zaklinaczko.

Przez moment ona znów jest tamtą młodą uzdrowicielką, a on tamtym młodym templariuszem. Ale tym razem historia toczy się inaczej.

- Ja także darzę cię szacunkiem, komturze – mówi Wynne spokojnie. – I przyjaźnią – dodaje.

Greagoir jest niewzruszony, jak kamienny posąg.

- Nie może być przyjaźni pomiędzy templariuszem a magiem.

Jego słowa smakują goryczą i Wynne uśmiecha się drwiąco.

- Najwyraźniej nie może – mówi z przekąsem.

Odwraca się i wychodzi, zostawiając za sobą Greagoira i wspomnienia. Dopiero w połowie drogi do sypialni orientuje się, że wciąż ściska w ręku swój modlitewnik, bo zapomniała zostawić go na ławce.

. . .

Wynne nie może zasnąć. Z westchnieniem siada na łóżku, przywołuje maleński płomień i zapala świecę. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, ona nawet jeszcze jako młoda magini nie użyłaby magicznego światła.

Nie ma pod ręką nic innego do czytania, więc wreszcie sięga po swój modlitewnik. Równie dobrze mogę zająć się i tym, myśli, z cierpkim humorem. Kiedy otwiera modlitewnik, coś wypada na jej szatę spomiędzy kartek. Okruszki.

Wynne patrzy, wybucha śmiechem, zaśmiewa się do łez, a potem nadal się śmieje. Pamięta podobne okruszki z niezliczonych wieczorów spędzonych w kuchni. Ach, Greagoir, myśli, wcale tak bardzo się nie zmieniłeś. Ale jest już za późno.

Ociera łzy wierzchem dłoni. Koniuszkami palców zgarnia okruszki i ostrożnie podnosi je do ust.

Są słodkie, tak jak wspomnienia.


End file.
